Jessica Jones: Bimbo Detective
by Be Obscene
Summary: Nancy Wheeler hires private investigator Jessica Jones to help her unravel the strange things happening in her town...but after being knocked out and suffering amnesia, and having a new sexual appetite, Jessica might not be the help Nancy wanted. Femslash! Contains strong sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, an idea I've had for a while now but** **finally realized. Though it would seem strange to combine the two shows I think they have enough in common. This will be an AU. Modern day. Mainly an introduction but a taste for things to come. No warnings for this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

It was a cold New York city night. Not a winter chill but not the warmth of summer either. A girl that had never travelled across state or out of her own town for that matter was getting off a bus and had to navigate her way through the twisted and crowded streets. Still in high school, Nancy Wheeler looked a lot younger and looked a lot more vulnerable than she was. She had never been anywhere on her own. This was certainly a lot different from Hawkins, Indiana. She held her thin jacket close to her chest; She was on a mission and couldn't back out now.

* * *

Asleep at her desk after finishing an entire bottle of burbon, Jessica Jones wasn't expecting any clients to arrive at her apartment/private investigator 's office that day. Sure, she might have been an alcoholic but she still had the skills needed to solve a case.

She switched in and out of conciousness. She swore she could see someone walking up the hall from behind her apartment/office door window but it then seemed to blur out of existence. She closed her eyes. Head down on the desk as she tried to blackout.

"Jessica Jones?"

Lifting her head slowly like it weighed 100 tons, she faced this young girl standing there looking worried. She was cute, naive, her face in a permanent state of panic and in the wrong neighbourhood.

"...ugh?"

"I-I'm sorry...I tried to call...I know...I know it's late but I really need to talk to you."

"How did you get in?" Jessica stared at her angrily, her tone very dry.

"It was unlocked...it was opened a bit and your light was on so..."

Jessica massaged her temples, "Fuck."

"Sorry, this was a bad idea...can we talk tomorrow?"

"Kid, how old are you?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm 18," she laughed nervously.

"Look, I'm not working on anything new, ok?" She stood up and walked over to the door, poking her head outside to see if anyone sketchy was wandering the halls.

"I think this will interest you. There's this lab in my town. They've been doing these secret experiments for years. There's been a lot of strange things happening lately. My friend went missing and..."

Jessica was only half listening as she fetched herself a bottle of the only water in her entire apartment. "Yeah, well unless you have any proof that the two are connected..."

Nancy showed her some poloroids she took. Black and white photos of the main gate of this secret lab deep in the woods. "I did some background on you, Miss Jones. I think this lab might be responsible for what happened to you..."

Jessica frowned and just stared at her for a second. "You don't know anything..."

"Nancy. Wheeler," she stuck out her hand but Jessica turned away from her.

"It's time for you to go, kid." She opened the door, standing there, watching and waiting for her to make her move.

"Please, I came a really long way and you're the best at this. There could be kids younger than me being experimented on and I can't stand by and do nothing."

Jessica closed her eyes and exhaled loudly, "Go home."

Nancy shook her head in disbelief, ready to cry, "I can't believe you. I-I don't understand."

"It's out of my hands. Maybe try the Avengers, kid. I'm sure Hawkeye is available."

Nancy glared at her for a second, turned away and stepped out. "You have to be the most impossible person I've ever met..." Nancy felt a sharp pain ad if someone stabbed a pick through her forehead. She keeled over a bit, losing her balance.

"What is it?" Jessica asked showing a moment of concern. Nancy held her hand up at her to back away. The pain went away and she collected herself, walking back to the elevator.

Jessica locked her door and sighed, "You want my help, now you don't want my help. Typical."

She poured herself some scotch and sat down. She looked over the photos Nancy left for curiosity sake. The building did look off and the logo seemed familiar. Nancy must have just gotten this film developed because there were some of her and another girl. The other girl she took as her missing friend. She started feeling guilt or maybe it was just her stomach. After she finished that drink she decided maybe she should look into this. Maybe find Nancy too because she didn't have a place to stay tonight.

She put the glass down, accidently shattering it and leaving a huge dent in the desk; one of the many disadvantages of being her.

She bundled up with her only leather jacket and ran to the elevator. She could still be able to catch up with her. No one in the lobby and she couldn't pick her out on the street. If she was a desperate girl at that age in the big Apple for the first time and a one track mind she would starving which could explain why she reacted that way when she left. There was a greasy pizza place nearby, cheap but filling. She walked onward, hands in her pockets, getting weird glances, mainly creeps. She thought she saw Nancy standing outside the pizza place. Her back to her.

"Hey, kid!" She didn't turn around, "...Nancy!" The girl turned around but it wasn't her; she looked too happy, less sad anyway.

Out of nowhere a fist came at Jessica face. It did little if anything to faze her.

"Ow, yeah you really got me there," she said sarcastically.

It was a whole group of thugs. Whether this was in some way related to Nancy she didn't know. She did her best to overpower them, first couple guys no problem, she booted them across the street but then this one guy approached her and every time she punched hit it was like hitting steel. He finally had enough and picked her up, squeezing her waist tightly. She struggled but couldn't get him off her. He pushed her into a brick wall, leaving a body imprint like a cartoon.

Before she could stand up and fight or even get a better look at him, he punched her in the head. This wasn't like anything that she experienced before, someone as strong as this; he literally knocked her lights out. Everything went black.

* * *

In the morning, Jessica woke up under a pile of bricks.

"Miss? Uh, Miss? You alright?" She opened her eyes to see an older construction worker. She amazed him by pushing the bricks off and standing up seemingly unharmed. She shook the dust off her jacket. She looked around disoriented. "You, uh, need assistance?"

She looked around, peering at the buildings and the people like they were foreign to her. "Where am I?"

"We're at the corner of 5th and Main."

"Huh..."

"Are you ok?"

She scratched her head strangely and looked herself over, "Well, sir, I'm trying to figure that out. Where's the nearest hospital?" He pointed up the street. "Thanks..." She started walking unknowingly out into traffic. A truck blasting his horn sent her jumping back.

"Uh, Miss? I think you dropped this." The older man handed her a picture discarded on the ground.

It was a picture of Nancy but Jessica was looking at it like it was the first time she'd ever seen her face. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What a looker!" Her face continued to stay that way.

The construction worker was getting a little more concerned. "Er, uh,;think you can get there on your own?"

Jessica nodded, as she looked at the picture lovingly, twirling her hair. The man left her, nor really sure what to make of the bizarre encounter. Jessica kissed the picture before slipping it into her front pocket.

She started walking to the hospital but found herself distracted by a large neon sign. The red neo sign animating a pair of women's legs opening and closing. 'LIVE! NUDE! GIRLS!'

Jessica was so drawn to this she couldn't think of anything else. She wanted to go inside for seemingly unrelated reasons. She would never have wanted to go into a place like that before. It's not like Nancy would be in there unless she really needed the money to go back home. It must've been the bright colors. She certainly wasn't thinking clearly maybe not thinking at all. Then she had this feeling like a shock to her system. A pain in her chest. Then a spike of pain to get skull. Hospital first.

 **More soon! Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica struggles to find answers and find Nancy. But she also has to deal with this unbearable desire to hump everything in sight! Thanks for following this so far! Please review!**

Jessica was in a constant daze. Everything was so much brighter and nauseating when she went into the hospital. She didn't really want to go inside, like she had bad experiences there that she couldn't remember.

She found her head pounding as she walked up to the front desk. Her vision blurred and there was this unbearable ringing in her ears. She leaned on the desk to keep from falling. She had no idea what the nurse was asking her. It looked like she was more angry than concerned for her well being. The next thing Jessica knew she was sitting in a doctor's office having a light pointed directly into her eyes. She blacked out, her head didn't hurt any more but she did feel flighty.

"Hm. How do you feel?"

"Well I do feel hungry," she answered as her stomach gurgled.

The handsome male doctor handed her a trail mix bar he was no doubt keeping for himself. "You have no idea who you are?"

"Nah-uh," she said childishly.

"According to your state ID your name is Jessica Jones," he presented her the ID card with a grumbly looking woman on it.

"I don't take a good picture I guess," she laughed.

"Is there anyone we can contact? Anyone you can remember?" Jessica looked up at the ceiling trying to think hard but coming up with nothing. Another item found on her was a familiar picture. "Is this your daughter? A niece?"

Jessica immediately snatched the lipstick marked picture of Nancy away. "Really good friend. Gotta go find her." Jessica stood up and was about to run for the door but the doctor got in her way.

"I think you should stay here for further observation."

"No, I'm fine. I just gotta find her. I think she's lost too."

"Miss Jones..."

They did a little shuffle until Jessica was getting tired and grabbed the doctor, lifting him off the ground and setting him aside. The doctor was a bit speechless but had dealt with her kind before. Jessica had no time to process what she just did, she was out the door and down the hall running like a crazy person.

She took a moment to catch her breath. She leaned against a fire hydrant and pulled out the picture of the girl that for whatever reason tied knots in her stomach; seeing the picture was also giving her a funny feeling down below in the nether region. Her heartbeat was like a drum, very fast paced. She was getting hot. She removed her jacket and unzipped her fly. She needed to get off, this feeling was just too much to handle.

Ok this was New York so people have seen just about everything but people will still bat an eye at a woman grinding up against a fire hydrant. Sure they would assume this person is mentally ill but that won't stop them from taking some pictures and video to capture the moment.

Jessica saw people crowding around but she didn't really feel guilty or anything. She smiled, biting her lip innocently, waving to the audience. She had one hand down her panties at this point. She was cumming and cumming fast. She humped the hydrant until all of her force caused the top to blow off, spraying water everywhere. She received applause. She stood and bowed to them. She was doused a little in water but didn't let that bother her. She walked onward with her jacket over her shoulder.

There was the big neon sign she first came across. The strip club she knew she had to check out. She was delighted to see upon entry, several gorgeous young women in skimpy outfits on stages with poles, dancing about. The place was nearly empty but it gave Jessica some alone time with any of them she wanted. She parked herself in front of the nicest looking blonde with the biggest rack in the place and ordered some beer.

"See anything you like, sweetheart?" The blonde asked as she bent over, staring at Jessica upside down between her tanned and glittered legs.

Jessica smiled widely and said, "There's a whole lot I like."

She stood up and twirled around the pole. Jessica was fascinated by the way she moved. The blonde laughed at her expression, she seemed so lost. "What brings you here? Looking for a good time?"

"I am," Jessica grinned.

The blonde got on all fours and crawled over to the clueless woman.

"How about we go around back for some privacy?"

"I'd like that very much," Jessica nodded over enthusiastically.

The blonde took her by the hand and took her into a private room. It was a dark room where everything glowed. Jessica sat down on a cushioned seat while the blonde slowly removed her bra. Though her breasts were obviously brand new you couldn't even see any scars. Jessica was wide eyed and ready to drop her jaw. Blonde chuckled.

"You really like them, huh?" She played with her breasts in front of her. The big squishy things entranced her.

"I wish I had big ones like those," she said staring down at her rather flat chest.

"Don't feel bad, they're actually very hard to manage. Have you been around here before? I don't think I've seen you around before."

Jessica shook her head, "I saw the bright lights outside and had to come inside. Everyone here is so beautiful," Jessica said, swoon.

Blonde started giving her a lap dance. "Thank you."

"Thank you!" Jessica said, completely overwhelmed. But then she remembered. "I think I better go."

"Go?" The blonde chuckled, "But we're just getting started."

"There's this girl and I have to find her. I think I made her mad."

"Yeah? What does she look like?" Jessica handed her the worn looking picture. The blonde seemed a little surprised, "Uh, she seems kind of young."

Jessica laughed, "She's legal(."

"Barely legal," the blonde laughed back.

"I'm worried she might not like me. What should I do?"

The blonde wasn't really sure what to make of this woman, she hadn't met anyone like her. She decided to help her out, she seemed harmless, "What's your name?"

Jessica's mind went blank, she knew she shouldn't pause too long on such a simple question. "Joan...Jessica!"

"Well, Jessica, I think you just gotta be you. Be real."

"But I want to be you!"

Blonde laughed, "Well, do you think Nancy would like someone like me?" Jessica nodded like a dumb - dumb without blinking. Blonde laughed.

"How do I be sexy?"

"It's all about how you present yourself. But it's not just dressing sexy, you gotta act confident. Act confident. Classy not trashy."

Jessica nodded, "Wow, you're so smart!"

Blonde shook her hand, "My name is Candy. Let me know how you make out."

"Ok. First I have to make out with her but I'll let you know how it goes!"

Candy laughed and didn't charge Jessica for the dance.

Jessica wasn't sure where to look for Nancy, she could be anywhere lost in this city. According to a business card in her wallet she was a private investigator.

"Great. I'm a detective but I have no idea how to find her."

It was only an hour of walking and she was ready to give up all hope. She sat on a bench and pouted. That's when she saw Nancy standing outside of a shelter looking miserable. Jessica stood up immediately. "Nancy?" She ran and let across the street, landing on one knee. She shocked herself by how she could even do that. Nancy was somewhat relieved to see her but after getting kicked out last night it was understandable she'd be upset.

"Jones?"

"No, Nancy it's me, Jessica," she smiled like a dope. Nancy wasn't expecting a hug. Jessica lifted her off the sidewalk, resting her head on her shoulder, sniffing her hair.

Nancy tried to move but it was useless, Jessica still didn't know her own strength, "You're hurting me!"

"Oh! My bad!" She set her back down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't help."

"Huh?" Jessica scratched her head, "Sorry. Can't really remember what happened last night but I do remember you."

The smile the woman gave her was cringey, "Were you knocked in the head or something?"

"The doctor thinks so," she said, "I can't remember a whole lot. Like did you know I'm like a detective?"

Nancy was dumbfounded, "Yes, duh! Why do you think I came to your place?"

"To snuggle?"

Nancy frowned, "I don't have time for this! My best friend is missing and a whole lot of other people will be in danger if nothing is done!"

Jessica gave her this starry eyed look, "Wow. Really?"

Nancy sighed and walked away but Jessica kept up with her, "Wait, please! I'm sorry! I really want to help you! But I need your help too."

Nancy stopped when she saw how panicked she was, "You...you really have no idea who you are?" Jessica shook her head. Nancy looked away and thought for a moment about the last 18 hours. "Ok. Deal. I need a place to stay. We'll figure this out."

"Thank you, Nancy. You won't regret it...," She looked around like a scared child, "Can you show me where I live?"

Nancy smiled and presented her hand only for Jessica to kiss it. "Uh..." Jessica took her hand and let her lead the way. Nancy needed to find out what to do about this lab. Jessica could only think about acting sexy. What else could she do? This was going to take some time, something they didn't have a lot of.

 **Lots of smut coming! Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessica and Nancy get some help and make a startling discovery. Some language and brief smut. Thanks for reading!**

Nancy escorted Jessica down the hall of the old leaky building. It was all so new to her. When Nancy turned on the lights, Jessica let out a gasp. Nancy couldn't help but feel a bit bad, this would be someone's worst nightmare, not knowing who you are and realizing you live in a shit hole.

"Wow...this is all mine?"

"Yeah...it's really not that bad...," Nancy couldn't think of anything nice to say.

"It's fantastic!" Jessica spun around and did a dance.

"Um, ok..." Nancy must've been missing something. Jessica did this with everything she found. Most normal people might have a nervous breakdown and drown in their tears but not Jessica, she acted more like a Disney Princess.

Jessica found empty liquor bottles and fast food wrappers carelessly thrown on the floor and on her bed. There was a half a bottle of burbon left. She tried a taste but could hardly keep it down, most of it spilled all over the front of her.

"I actually drink this stuff?"

Nancy wasn't too impressed by the state of the room. She chuckled though at the sight of Jessica grossed out by something she probably drank every day of the week. "It's what was on your breath when we first met."

"Well if you ever catch me drinking this again you have permission to hit me. Here get it away from me," Jessica handed her the bottle, feeling her small cold hand in doing so; she couldn't help but get caught in those big brown eyes looking up at her. "You're cold...you want to bundle up?"

"I think I'll sleep at your desk."

"I thought maybe we could sleep together. Like a sleepover. Keep each other warm," Jessica straightened the collar of Nancy's shirt as she said this which Nancy did not look comfortable with.

She backed away and said, "No, I'm good. Thanks."

"You take my bed. I'll take the floor," Jessica offered.

Nancy grabbed her things, "No thanks. You'll be ok, right? We'll figure this out in the morning?"

Jessica couldn't help but feel a bit crushed by the rejection, "Coffee tomorrow?"

Nancy smirked at her eagerness, at least she wasn't an angry, unhelpful drunk, "Sure."

When Nancy was out of sight and off to bed, Jessica fist pumped in victory. She fell back onto her messy bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of a date with Nancy.

* * *

In the morning Nancy was awakened by the arrival of a woman Jessica's age only she was blonde and much like the first time she met Jessica stern.

"Uh, hello?"

Nancy sat up on the desk, rubbing her eyes, "Hi."

She walked over to Jessica's room, still giving Nancy a suspicious glance, "Jess, are you up?"

Jessica sprang out of bed, fist ready to knock this chick's block off, "Who are you?!"

"Jess calm down! What's going on?"

Nancy came into the room, trying to get between them, "She was hit in the head. She's got amnesia."

The woman looked back and forth between the two, "Are you serious?"

"Who are you?" Jessica asked again, looking angry.

"It's me. Trish. Come on." Jessica rubbed her forehead, "You really can't remember anything?"

Jessica shook her head, "Can we talk?" Nancy asked Trish.

In private they talked while Jessica was in the bathroom, "And you haven't seen her since?"

"No," said Nancy, showing Trish some of her own detective work. "She kicked ms out the other night. She was...pretty plastered. Said she wouldn't take the case."

"Sounds like Jess, she has been working hard on her last one."

"Then she finds me yesterday. I guess I'm the only person she remembers. I don't know how she found me. It's kind of like dogs walking miles and finding their owners."

Trish smiled at her metaphor, "If she can't help me do you think you can?"

Trish scoffed at the idea, "I'm a radio host not a private eye. Even if I was as drunk as a sailor I still don't think I'd be able to solve anything like her. But my guess is she won't be any use of anyone for a while."

Nancy shut her eyes, a slight pain.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I need to go to a hospital..."

"I think that's a good idea. I'll get Jess."

"I'm afraid though."

"Don't worry," Trish smiled, taking her hand comfortably, "You won't be alone."

Trish interrupted Jessica's shower; she still wanted to freshen up for Nancy. "Jess, come on!"

"Give me a minute...," Jessica popped out from behind the curtain, "What's your name again?"

"Trish. We lived together for 6 years," she said bluntly.

Jessica studied her face and frowned, "Are you my ex?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Get dressed, come on!"

Jessica groaned, she didn't like this strict looking blonde telling her what to do. She was already at the hospital, she didn't want to go back there.

Trish drove them to the hospital, Jessica now noticing Nancy's distress. She put her hand on her forehead, "Hey, you ok?"

"It's the lab, Jess. She must've been exposed to something."

Jessica had a flashback. She was in the back seat of a car. It crashed. Big bright lights from above. She was being wheeled down a hospital corridor but couldn't move. A bunch of masked doctors doing something to her. Then she snapped out of it.

"Jess?"

Jessica massaged her forehead, "Yeah?"

"We're here."

* * *

Jessica met with the same doctor she ran out on before.

"Thought you got away."

He seemed far more interested in Trish from what she could tell. "So how bad is it?"

"Well, I want to do some further tests. See if there might be some other damage. She seems slightly more responsive than yesterday so that's good."

"She still doesn't remember who I am."

"Well that's ridiculous, you would be hard to forget," he laughed, she laughed too, Jessica looked like she wanted to puke. "I'm sure she will remember everything. It's impossible to say when."

"Where's Nancy?"

"She's being looked after..."

Jessica got in his face, "Well I want to see her!"

Trish took hold of Jessica, "Jess..." Jessica of course was too strong to hold back so Trish persuaded her to go out in the hallway to talk. "Jess, you need to calm down."

"Why are you trying to sabotage me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're ruining my date with Nancy!"

Trish was taken back, for once she wasn't sure if her old friend was being serious with her right now or if this was another one of her snarky jokes.

"Ok...Jess...you really need to calm down...Now when you say date..."

Jessica snatched Trish's makeup mirror from her purse, "I didn't have time to put on any makeup!"

"You don't wear makeup."

"Jeez, trix."

"Trish."

"What do you think, am I too flat?" She asked, pushing out her chest. Trish really wasn't sure how much more of this she could bare. "I really have to start dressing better. I think Nancy would like it...," Jessica started twirling her hair, swoon just thinking about the girl, "Isn't she dreamy?"

Trish had to give herself a shake, "Jess, you are seriously weirding me out."

"Well what do you know? You were too into that doctor."

Trish scoffed at her, folding her arms, "Fuck you, I was not. Even if I was it's none of your business."

"I don't have time for you. I have to go find her."

"Jess, no. You're not thinking clearly."

At that moment, Nancy was coming from a washroom and witnessed the two women arguing. She hid off to the side to listen.

"You want her too, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't really think you do either. This is something else."

"No. I want her and I'm going to have her. You'll see."

"You can't force her to do something she doesn't want."

Jessica smiled sinisterly, "She will be putty in my hand. I have my ways."

Nancy had no clue what they were talking about. She knew she didn't exactly like the sounds of it either. She found a supply closet to hide in for the time being to look over a file she found off a website.

Someone Nancy exchanged notes with talked about a theory where the lab was actually secret military making super soldiers. They wanted to control people. Nancy had a bad feeling about Jessica. What if she was one of their failed soldiers? Her amnesia could be the result of them finding her and wiping her memory. Then they could pretty much get her to do whatever they wanted. The guy online did tell her about some microchip that would be inserted to give them commands. Jessica was strong, unassuming. What if her mission was to collect Nancy? Crazy theory but she didn't want to rule it out.

Jessica held onto her chest; another sharp pain. "It's nothing. Had one like it earlier."

"You didn't mention this to the doctor did you?"

Jessica shook her head, veins popped up on her forehead. She ran, hoping to find a wash room, practically tripping over herself. She didn't find the wash room, but she did find Nancy in her little hideout. Nancy screamed, thinking now that Jessica really was on some kind of spree. It looked like something was piercing through Jessica's chest. It moved under her shirt. It wasn't mechanical. She wasn't a robot that much was certain. No it was two of the biggest breasts either of them had seen. Jessica's shirt nearly ripped apart. Nancy was frightened for a second that they would crush her against the wall.

"Whoa," said Jessica.

"Whoa," said Nancy, her mouth agape.

Jessica looked down at her double E or F sized melons and smiled proudly. The expression on Nancy's face was harder to read, shocked but also maybe even impressed.

Jessica jumped a little to see them bounce. Nancy laughed when she saw them jiggle. "Wow...how did that..."

"I guess I'm a very late bloomer."

"Yeah...I'd say...," Nancy looked very cute just staring.

"Want to feel them?"

"C-can I?"

Jessica nodded and heaved her chest forward. Nancy felt a little weird about doing it but her own weird curiosity got the better of her. They were so big and so soft, they could probably be used as their own weapons.

"What should I name them?"

Nancy nearly burst out laughing, "...uh..."

"I'm serious," Jessica pouted.

Nancy looked over at the one that seemed a bit more rounder and showed more through the rip in the tight white shirt. "Jasmine and...Ariel?"

Jessica flashed a semi white grin. She saw a container of liquid, "Watch this!" Excitedly she poured it on her chest giving her a wet t-shirt. Nancy's eyes nearly exploded at the sight of her large nipples erect.

"Spring break!" Jessica laughed.

"Whoa!" Trish walked in at the most inappropriate time. So did the doctor. Jessica didn't care. Now that she knew Nancy was into her things were going to be a lot more fun.

 **What mishaps will Jessica get into next time?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessica and Nancy do some bonding! Please review!**

"Well, this is new," the doctor said staring at Jessica on the sick bed. He checked her heart beat while Trish and Nancy watched behind him.

"Ha, not so smart after all," Jessica said smugly.

"What do you think, Zack?" Trish asked, concerned now more than ever; for someone not into him she sure got to know him by a first name basis awfully fast.

"Well her heartbeat is strong. Everything seems fine."

"Do you think it's this lab...the one that could've affected her like Nancy?"

"It could be a delayed development after her genes were altered."

Nancy's face turned to a ghostly pale, "Does that mean that's going to happen to me?"

"I wouldn't worry," he chuckled lightly.

Jessica gasped, realizing something from yesterday, "Is it why I humped a fire hydrant?" Everyone in the room just stopped and stared at her blankly for several seconds, this really ticked her off, "What?"

"I think it's best they both stay here overnight."

"Yes. Good idea," Trish agreed.

Jessica audibly sighed and rolled her eyes. Nancy objected, seeing no point in doing so.

"Nancy, you nearly passed out earlier."

"I can't just stay here. Barb is out there! I can't sit by and let those assholes get away with this!"

Trish grabbed a hold of her to calm her down, "I'm going to do everything I can. Just rest here today and I'll come for you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Trish gave her a hug, seeing how vulnerable she was she looked like she needed some comfort. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Zack gave Jessica something to sedate her, she was all babbling and drooling at the mouth. "Keep an eye on Jessica for me too."

* * *

Nancy was anxious even after Zack gave her something for her nerves. She was seperated from Jessica and placed in her own private room. It was getting late. She didn't eat the food she was given but she also couldn't sleep, there was just too much to worry about.

She thought Trish was brave but she couldn't do this on her own. She also couldn't get over Jessica. One blow to the head and she was this ditz with huge...she found she was thinking about Jess for far too long but it was impressive that she could make her boobs do that, she almost wished she could do the same just maybe not so big. She did Luke this Jessica a lot more than the one she met when she first came to the city.

Jessica came to in her room. She was so groggy. Her clothes were gone and she was now wearing just a medical gown.

"Well this isn't sexy at all. Nancy will never want to go on a date with me now." She walked over to a mirror and looked herself over. She had a romantic idea. "I just have to act sexy. This will be fun."

She heard a conversation going on out in the hallway. She pressed her ear to the keyhole and listened.

"Make sure they stay in their rooms. The younger one is no trouble but the other one...well she's strong. It will be a long time before we know how she will be affected."

"Wasn't there another one with them?"

"Yes but she's not like them. She's in way over her head."

Jessica started to panic.

"If they become a problem they will be dealt with."

She covered her mouth to keep from whimpering. She checked to make sure they were gone, opening the door a crack. Once she was sure she made it down the hallway in pursuit of Nancy.

Nancy was about to get up, having just about enough of lying there doing nothing. That's when Jessica sprang in her dark room, scaring her and making her plop back down on the bed.

"Jess?" Nancy said fearfully.

"Yes. Shh!" She sat down facing her.

"What's wrong?"

Jessica didn't say anything for a moment. She looked her over seriously without blinking and said, "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Nancy didn't blink either, this all seemed really dumb.

"It's just...you have one of those faces...," she said looking away shyly.

Nancy found her so innocent and helpless. "Why would you want to kiss me?"

Jessica turned back and lifted one eyebrow slyly. "I think you're a special girl...who wouldn't want to kiss you?"

"We don't have time! We should be out there solving the case."

"We will. You're so eager and heroic...sexy...," she touched her face, moving her fingers along her cheek clumsily. Nancy was blushing, so nervous she didn't know what to say.

"Ok...but we have to get out of here..."

"Promise," Jessica said, her eyelashes fluttering. Nancy felt as if she was being pulled in like as if Jessica was a giant magnet and she was a hair pin. Jessica puckered up her sultry lips to kiss her, eyes closed. Nancy had never kissed a girl before neither had she ever fantasized about it. But it happened. They briefly tasted each other, swapping saliva, nothing too graphic or too long just a sweet and savoury lip lock, one that left them both a bit light headed.

"Whoa," she Nancy, feeling her heart race a bit.

"Yes," said Jessica looking a bit dizzy, "Whoa."

"We should...get out of here."

"Yes...oh I totally forgot! Trish might be in danger! We are. I heard tem talking outside, doctors! They probably work for the lab!"

"What?" Nancy freaked, "Why didn't you...ok, let's go!" She grabbed Jessica 's hand.

Before Nancy could run to the door, Jessica jeered her and directed her to the window. "That's what they'll be expecting!"

She forced the locked window open, shattering some glass in the process, "Wait, can you fly?"

Jessica thought, it looked little like she was in pain, "More like falling but don't worry you're safe with me!"

She started to climb onto the ledge, "Where are your clothes?"

"Don't worry I must have like a hundred copies of the same outfit! I'm like a cartoon!" She took Nancy on her back and dropped all the way down into the parking lot leaving a small crater.

"Wow!" Nancy said looking her over more impressed.

"Yup," Jessica walked off the concrete to get a better look, she was now standing on a steel grate. Her hospital gown lifted up, shocking both women by the sudden up draft. Jessica tried looking sexy by holding some of the gown down just barely but then to her shock the gown blew away entirely. "Ah!" Jessica shrieked. She attempted to cover herself but Nancy pretty much saw everything.

Some onlookers cat called to her. "Let's get you home, Jess."

They found a back alleyway to walk in private. Jessica still trying to hide as much nudity as possible; covering her shaved vagina with one hand and two boulders on her chest with the other was a lot harder than you'd think.

"I'm freezing."

"Don't worry we're getting closer."

Jessica's teeth were rattling, she was so exposed; she couldn't recall ever being butt naked walking around New York before so maybe this was a first.

"You are really cold," Nancy said, stopping and looking her over worriedly.

Jessica pouted and nodded, "My tits are turning blue."

Jessica had them covered at the moment but Nancy could see them quivering. "May I...see them?" She asked hesitantly. Jessica nodded and strained herself. She let go of them and Nancy's eyes shot out like daggers. "H-holy shit!" Nancy was stunned at the pink erect nipples that made the pale balloons look even bigger.

"I told you. Blue right?"

"Maybe I can...warm them up for you."

"I'd like that," Jessica nodded sadly as her whole body shook. Nancy pressed her hands into the huge things like she could pass through. "Really rub them...yeah, don't be afraid to get in there."

Nancy did so, rubbing her hands all very them. Jessica moaned as she continued to massage them. She also rubbed her stomach and did a kind of bear hug to help her. She got little carried away . She stopped herself.

"Whoo, baby!"

"Come over here honey!"

A bunch of frat guys happened upon them. Both of them fled.

"Fucking whores!" They yelled.

* * *

They were terrified they might've followed them to the apartment but even they wouldn't go to that shit hole. Trish wasn't there. Jessica got dressed and bundled up.

"We'll look for her tomorrow. I'm sure she's at home. You have her number?"

"...Yeah..."

"You know you so could've beat the shit out of those guys," she laughed.

"I bet I could've beaten them with these!" she said heaving her chest forward; her tank top was so stretched.

Nancy was laughing so hard she was almost in tears, "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure," Jessica said, moving closer to her.

"Did you really hump a fire hydrant?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and smirked, "Yup."

"That's actually kind of awesome."

Jessica looked like she was working up the nerve to say something but it just wouldn't come out. "Nancy, I have something else I'd like to confess."

"Ok."

"I really really like you ...like really." She put her hands on her shoulders very delicately. "You're like my dream woman."

"Wait...huh?"

"I know. I so stupid. You would never date me."

"Date you?" Nancy started to feel like she was the one with the head injury.

"I know. You probably have all kinds of guys and girls wanting to date you. Is it because I'm too old?"

"Um...wait so that kiss really was...so you really do feel that way?"

Jessica nodded, "Ya-huh."

Nancy was trying so desperately to grasp at this. "I think. I think I finally need it ge some sleep," she said massaging her forehead.

"Great! I'll tuck you in!" Nancy wandered into Jessica's room. Jessica ran to the bathroom, well more like skipped.

She checked herself out in the mirror to get ready for Nancy, with every intention of spooning her. She was so busy washing her face in the grimey sink that she didn't notice her reflection wasn't moving.

"Hey! Hey! You!"

"..Me?" Jessica looked around the bathroom in hysterics.

"Right fucking here, moron!"

She was shocked to see her reflection looking cross at her. It was weird too because this version of herself was wearing the jacket and didn't have the cleavage.

"Who...who are you?"

"I'm you! Now get me the fuck out of here!" She said pounding on the mirror.

 **More soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Finally back with a brand new chapter. Hoping to continue with this one more soon. Some sexual content in this chapter and brief strong language. I'm currently working on a new Carrie story as well that I'll be putting out. Let me know what you think! Once again thank you for reading!**

Jessica stared in quiet surprise at her angry reflection.

"You...Jeez I've gotta be hallucinating!"

"Listen you moron you have to give me control!"

"No way you're evil!"

"I'm not evil!" The Jessica reflection yelled, slamming her fists into the mirror, startling Jessica even though it didn't actually do anything.

"Well you can be really mean and you upset Nancy! You're a really bad person!"

The reflection closed its eyes and massaged its temples like it was trying to communicate telepathically, "I need a drink."

"Nah-uh! I'm getting rid of everything! Why do you even need to drink that stuff?"

"To forget!" The reflection clenched its teeth at her angrily.

"Forget what?"

The reflection seemed taken aback by this, "You seriously can't remember?" Jessica pouted and shook her head. The reflection sighed aggressively, "Ok look if you want to help solve this case you need me."

Jessica's eyes lit up, "And then Nancy and me can live happily ever after?"

The reflection was dumbfounded by what it just heard, "What? No! I mean what? Why would you even?"

"Because Nancy is the most beautiful and brave girl I ever met!" She said, sticking her nose up snobbishly into the air.

"I'm thinking one in a million," Jessica said, staring at this unbelievable woman.

"So you're telling me there's a chance!" She smiled widely.

"Focus! Trish could be in trouble which means you and Nancy could be in trouble."

"That's no big deal, I'm really strong."

"They have people that are stronger. Remember getting knocked out?"

"Yeah..."

"Plus we can still get shot. Bullets fucking hurt!"

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing just let me be me in my body."

"Hmm," she pondered, "Only if I get to dress us and can be with Nancy."

The reflection rolled it's eyes and scoffed, "Fine!"

Jessica was ecstatic and jumping with joy.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning she woke up in her poor excuse for a bed next to a sleeping Nancy. It was really early. Jessica had a bit of a headache. She felt like she had most of her senses back.

She went into the bathroom to take a pill. She looked herself over in the mirror. Having a super rack wasn't exactly something she used to find appealing. She smiled at herself; maybe the first time in forever. She did a little jump to watch her jugs bounce from under her white tank.

"Alright, not bad," she laughed to herself. She turned around to stare at her ass, "More cushion for the push'n," she gave her larger ass a spank.

She went to check on Nancy, this poor girl that came looking for her help and got squat. She watched her sleep, moving some hair away from her face. "You are really cute," she just watched her for a moment. She snapped out of it, realizing what she was doing, "You are such a creep."

She saw a shopping bag from a clothing store she would never venture in. Dresses and getups inside that she would never wear in this lifetime. She wasn't sure when she purchased them but had a weird memory of trying them on with the strippers she met at that club. She remembered it as a montage set to bad 80's music and looking incredibly stupid. She turned back over to Nancy and smiled, feeling the urge to snuggle up with her until she woke. She moved in close to Nancy, putting her arms around her, spooning her. She exhaled, "This is nice," she said before drifting back to sleep.

A few hours later, Nancy woke up and found Jessica holding her tightly. Surprised but not scares of her, it actually didn't disturb her sleep.

"Jess?"

"What?" Jessica answered her sounding grouchy.

"Wait are you you again?"

"Kind of," Jessica stretched.

"So do you remember..."

"Bits and pieces. Come on, we gotta go look for Trish." She started to put on what she normally would each morning but stopped herself remembering the bag. She grabbed it and went to the bathroom. When she came out, Nancy was even more surprised than when she woke up. This colorful dress, different and very out of character for Jessica to be wearing. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing makeup. Nancy was going to say something but Jessica stopped her short.

"Look, I don't know either, kid, let's just get going."

"Ok," Nancy smirked, "You look very beautiful."

Jessica smiled slyly, "Thank you."

* * *

Of course Jessica turned a few heads walking to Trish's place. Normally Jessica would feel the urge to beat someone to a pulp but she felt very flattered.

"So you feel alright?"

"Yes, Nancy...weird but alright." She kept getting the urge to check Nancy out, these feelings unknown to her until now, this part of her scared her.

Trish's apartment door was unlocked. She wasn't inside. No sign of a struggle. Nothing left on.

"What do we do now?" Nancy asked.

Jessica took a seat on the couch, lying back a little. "Not sure. We can't exactly storm into that lab unprepared."

"Do they hurt?"

Jessica wasn't sure what she meant until she pointed to her chest.

Jessica nearly laughed, "Nope, kind of awkward but I really like them. Do I look like I do porn?"

"Oh yeah!" Nancy laughed.

"Why don't you come over here?" She asked rather suggestively. Nancy raised an eyebrow. She walked over though and sat down next to her.

"How are Ariel and Jasmine doing?"

Jessica frowned, "You named them?"

"Uh...," Jessica leaned in, puckering her lips. Nancy couldn't really back away, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Jessica said, stopping herself, "I guess you just have one of those faces."

They both shied away but Nancy moved in close. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Nancy chuckled, "I guess you have one of those faces too."

Their kiss was passionate, moving faster and faster beyond their control. Jessica lifted Nancy onto her lap. It was getting more intense as their tongues touched. It was like a race, keeping up with each other's movements.

Nancy stopped herself.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"I've never done this before..."

"Me neither..."

"I'm not..."

"Me neither...but...I just have to..."

She continued kissing her, letting go of everything telling her not to. "...Ok...," Nancy whispered.

Things quickly got more hands on as Nancy found things to reach for, namely Jessica's hair and lower back. Then...

"Whoa!"

Nancy saw that she was grabbing onto Ariel and Jasmine. Jessica seemed offended.

"S-sorry, Jessica I didn't mean..."

"Exactly. Next time squeeze them harder!"

Nancy's eyes widened, Jessica wanted to get rough . Nancy hesitantly squeezed the large breasts harder.

"Oh, yes!" Jessica called out, "That's it, Nancy!" Nancy smiled deviously and squeezed with all her might. "Fuck yeah!"

Nancy accidentally ripped the dress but it didn't phase Jessica. She simply wiggled out of the dress so that Nancy could see her in a all her glory. When Nancy got her eye full she grabbed her hands and forced them to grab onto her soft and smooth breasts. The skin to skin contact made Nancy act like a zombie. She moved her hands deep into the huge things, massaging into like it was dough.

Jessica grew aroused seeing the excitement in the girl's eyes. She pulled Nancy's face in between them, motorboating them; she laughed hysterically. Nancy enjoyed getting a face full and enjoyed even more sucking on her large nipples. There they were on Jessica's best friend's couch. Jessica helped Nancy out of her clothes and led her to the master bedroom. Nancy wasn't sure what was getting into her but she tried pushing Jessica on the bed and then play fought with her in a poor attempt to pin her.

"You should spank me," Jessica told her as she lied there spread eagle.

"Yeah?"

Jessica answered her with another kiss. Jessica turned over on all fours, her nice round butt in the air. Nancy gave it a light tap with the palm of her hand. Jessica laughed. Nancy tried a little harder. "Harder." Nancy tried a little harder. "Harder!" She tried harder. "Harder!" Nancy tried the other cheek but Jessica still wasn't satisfied. Seeing a chair in the room gave Nancy an idea seeing Jessica was super human after all. She lifted the chair as high as she could and swung it at Jessica. The chair shattered, the legs,,seat and back flew across the room leaving Jessica's rear undamaged.

Jessica turned to Nancy quickly, grinding her teeth angrily, "That's more like it!" She jumped to her feet and brought Nancy back over to the bed. She had her sit in her lap, fingerings her as she fingered her her at the same time. Jessica noticed Trish's big bureau mirror. She enjoyed watching herself do this, seemed to make her hornier.

She was careful not to go too hard in case she really hurt the girl. She continued without breaking a sweat but she was making these noises. Nancy was getting turned on by these beastly grunts she was making, in some ways she found herself copying her though with more of a murmur.

"Oh! Oh God!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Oh! Holy fuck!" Jessica cried out.

They both came. Nancy fell back into Jessica, reaching up for a kiss.

"Shit that was good," Jessica complimented. She had never felt this way with a man and seemed like something she could really get used to.

They had no time to rest. Jessica's phone went off. It was Trish and she had some important news.

"Shit..."

 **Hope you liked this entry. More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally updating this. Sorry about that. This will be the final chapter. I have a feeling I will be coming back to Jessica Jones at some point in the future. Stranger Things is a given. Hope you enjoyed this odd pairing. I'm currently working more on the Twilight story The Dirty Detective.**

After getting dressed the two couldn't stop thinking about what they did or laughing about it. Nancy wasn't experienced in the bedroom but felt like a whole new world had been opened up to her.

"What are you so happy about?" Jessica smirked.

"You really gave me a crash course," Nancy grinned.

"Was that a pun?" Jessica said, pretending to be angry, lifting an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Nancy chuckled.

"Hm. Should we hit the showers?"

"Don't think we have enough time. Didn't she say the Uber would be right here?"

Jessica took a gentle hold of her and looked down at her new lover. Of course Nancy knew now there was no getting it off Jessica's brand new twisted mind. Jessica was sure Trish wouldn't mind if they had a quick shower and use a few of her things.

Nancy found Jessica's behaviour infectious, she couldn't help but get lost in what they were doing. Jessica helped stripped Nancy out of her clothes once again and Nancy got her out of that dress. They raced to the shower. What ensued was the most fun either had ever had. So aping each other up and working as a team.

* * *

Trish was waiting patiently on a bench at a disclosed location that used to be an old factory. She kept checking her watch, fearing for the worst. Then out of absolutely no where she saw them walk up to her. She was expecting the driver to have questions about the pickup and the unusual drop off but it was probably another day for him.

"What the fuck took you so long?"

"Bit of an emergency. Don't want to get into it."

Trish finally got a look at what Jessica was wearing. That dress with her same leather jacket covering it. She held in a laugh, "What are you wearing."

"That's not really important right now, Trish," Jessica said between her teeth.

Trish recognized that sour look anywhere, "Glad to have you back, Jess."

"Did you find her? Did you find Barb?" Nancy looked at her with the saddest most hopeful eyes.

Trish gulped, "I did find out that there have been kids there. But that's not all."

She showed them pictures of a medical lab, children in hospital gowns with shaven heads. It looked so disturbing. Nancy didn't see Barb but she did see something unbelievable.

"What the hell is that?"

Nancy took the photo for a closer look. The blurry image of a creature that stood like a man but was more alien, skinny and menacing.

"I saw this before."

"WHAT?" Both Trish and Jessica asked at the same time.

"I didn't want to believe it. I thought I was losing my mind. I think this is what took her. Some how it's connected to the lab."

"Ok. I think it's time to go," Jessica said confidentially.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"I promised you, right?" They both shared a smile. Trish wasn't sure what to make of this Jessica or the strange looks she was giving the teenaged girl but she was right they had to get moving.

"Ok. We better get some bus tickets out of here. I think I'm being followed for sure."

"Well I kind of figured that," said Jessica, "Unless you really like it out here."

* * *

They had a lot to think of on the way to Hawkins. Trish and Jessica sat together to talk, Nancy was fast asleep in the row next to them.

"Jess, you're not seriously thinking of fighting that thing are you?"

"What? When did I say that? We're only going to see what happened to her friend. If she's alive...maybe there's a way to have the place shut down who knows. One step at a time."

"Jess...," Trish caught her looking over at Nancy lovingly.

"You don't still have feelings for her right? That was just...that was just..."

"I don't know how to explain it, Trish...maybe that bonk on the head set me straight."

"So to speak."

"She's...awesome..."

"Wow. You really did get hit on the head hard didn't you? Are the feelings even mutual?"

"I didn't hear any complaints yesterday," Jessica said snarkily to herself.

Trish had no idea what she was getting at. She took a minute to figure out what she was missing here. "Oh, God! Jess. Please tell me not in my bed...you're joking right?"

"Is it even weirder if I tell you it was the best I ever had?"

Trish had her mouth open in shock, making noises as if struggling to shout out loud but knowing she was surrounded by other people. She looked out the window briefly and said, "You are seriously unbelievable you know that?"

Once they arrived at the bus station early morning, Jessica had to talk with Nancy. She placed her hands firmly on her shoulders. "Hey, you go straight home, ok?"

Nancy had to laugh, "You're joking, right?"

"I can't have you there, ok? I need to make sure you're safe."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine," seeing those big eyes on such a small girl was enough to make her tear up.

"If that's really what you want but...you'll meet me back here right? Once it's all over? If you don't come back before dusk I'm going to get help."

Jessica kisses her tenderly on the lips. "Stop with the romantic junk, ok? It's messing up my makeup."

They both shared a laugh and hugged. Nancy had no intention of going back home hearing how worried everyone was about her, she wanted to wait everything out until the very end.

Jessica was nervous walking up the path in the woods. "Shit. What am I doing? I'm not ready for this."

"Well maybe if you wore the proper shoes or outfit," Trish half joked.

"No. This lab. It's just like the one I was in. Only it's all kids."

"I know. It sucks but you have the chance of making a difference."

Two guards stood at a gate.

"Hi, there. Is this the Hawkins lab?" Trish said, acting the part of a dub tourist, the sign literally right there.

The guards were very straight faced, "This is a private establishment, Miss."

"Oh?"

"It's just that we heard about it and seems like a pretty interesting place," said Jessica, fanning herself, "Whoa, aren't you two hot in your little uniforms?"

"This isn't a museum."

Jessica opened up her dress a little, cleavage squeezing to the top. "It's say. Do you ever have this problem? I know I do."

"Ma'am, stop doing that...," he suddenly had someone speaking in his ear, "Ok. Let them through."

"What?" The other guard asked, thinking he was joking.

"Let them through," he repeated, seeming irritated that he had to relent and let these two have clearance, one who clearly wasn't all there.

The building was huge inside. It was very dim and everyone wore a white lab coat. Everyone stopped and stared at them, mainly Jessica. They were led to an office at the far end of the building.

In the office was a middle aged man, very professional looking but also intimidating. "Jessica," he said calmly. Jessica recognized this voice. Memories of being on that hospital bed came flooding back. "Doctor Brenner. You probably don't remember me. I have seen and heard of what you've been doing these days. I also can see that there has been some long over due side effects."

"You asshole."

"Jess...," Trish wanted her to calm down but there was no slowing her down when she got wound up.

Jessica got up, ready to jump over the desk if she had to. He had no fear of her whatsoever, he was cold and calculating. "It's so great seeing you my dear. Knowing you're safe. Knowing that you have evolved."

"You turned me into a monster!"

"You're not a monster," he laughed.

"You're breeding monsters! You fucked up innocent people's lives!"

"I've had no complaints."

"Then what's this!" She threw down the picture of the creature. Brenner seemed slightly phased.

"That is not one of mine. One of our test subjects brought that through."

"Through what?' Trish asked.

Jessica took a picture of Barb out of her purse, "Where is she? If you tell us where she is we'll just walk away."

Brenner looked bemused. Something about Jessica's forwardness and spunk he liked. He got them to follow him out of his office. They walked down another hallway. He was very emotionless and not just in the way he talked, every movement, every step he took seemed unnatural. He stopped and opened a door. The girls peeked in and saw her. Sleeping in a hospital bed, hooked up to IV was Barb.

"We found her outside barely alive."

"We have to take her," said Jessica, frantically.

Brenner shook his head, "She's been exposed to it. She's contaminated, there a no telling what can happen if she..."

"Bullshit! You just want another test subject!" Jessica pushed him against the door, ready to tear his throat out. Trish grabbed Jessica by the arm.

"Why don't we step outside," Brenner pointed them to the hallway. Jessica relented and watched him close the door on Barb, "You have to understand that I want no harm to come to her, Jessica. Just like you. I wanted you to be the best you...clearly you are," he said, struggling so hard not to look at her cleavage.

"You're impossible."

"We have breakthroughs here everyday. These children are the next step in our progress as a species."

"Doctor Brenner, what about their families? People have to be looking for them," said Trish urgently.

He smiled and said, "Some are from broken homes. We take care of them here. You think that their parents can look after them? Understand them?"

Jessica was about to curse him out when the lights went out and the entire hallway was bathed in a red light. Emergency alarms were going off like a sinking ship.

"What is that?" Trish covered her ears.

"It must've gotten through!"

"What? That thing?" Jessica demanded.

They followed Brenner to a panic room. The guards did not let them enter. "Sorry, there's not enough room!"

"You prick!"

"This way!" Trish guided Jessica back the way they came. Bad idea. There it was, this skeletal being standing there, eating one of the guards, ripping him apart like he was nothing.

"Shit!"

"Barb!"

"Maybe...I can distract it. You can go get her."

"Are you nuts?"

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah," they turned and saw Nancy walking up behind them, "I can help you." Nancy looked different, she wasn't the same frail looking teenage girl, her body had changed significantly. Her breasts were also about to rip out of her top.

"Whoa," said Trish, freaked out by the sudden change.

"That's not all," she smiled widely as she demonstrated her abilities by bending a lead pipe, "You know what this means?"

Jessica was impressed and a little aroused, "Yeah, this is going to make things in the bedroom a lot more interesting."

Trish just shook her head, "Ok. Can you deal with that?"

With Nancy by her side, Jessica ran up to the creature; not really wanting to touch it she threw Trish's purse at it to get its attention. Nancy grabbed a fire extinguisher. Trish had to be quick, she had to find a wheelchair in another room to transport Barb; getting her out of that bed in her dead weight was another thing. Jessica and Nancy held their own, Nancy was smaller than Jessica and a lot faster. She slammed the extinguisher into the beast's head, it made the strangest sound, not really a roar of a lion but a shriek like a human. Jessica gave the thing a high kick. It never doubled over but did seem hurt. It got a hold of Jessica, opening it's mouth or in this case its entire head split open like a venus flytrap. On each flap were rows of teeth. Nancy sprayed it with the extinguisher. It retracted at the shocking blast.

They found Trish with Barb and helped her roll out. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

They found another exit and got outside just when the guards were sealing the building.

"No one can leave this is now a quarantine zone!" A guard ordered, shouting in Jessica's face.

Nancy readied her fist and knocked him down on his ass. Jessica high fived her. They walked back to the bus station.

"Great. So now what?" Jessica said, tired and barely able to stand up straight.

"I have to get Barb home."

"That might not be a good idea, Nancy," said Trish, they might come after her or that thing, "Your town, it's..."

"Fucked, I know," Nancy frowned, "I still have to make sure her parents are ok."

"I understand. We'll figure this out," she assured her.

Jessica put her arms around her, "You did good."

"Thanks," Nancy smiled, unable to resist a kiss. Trish was genuially surprised by how passionate they were.

* * *

After getting back to New York and having Barb checked out, things for Hawkins, Indiana returned to normal eventually. The lab was exposed and shut down after many stepped forward with testimonies. Barb regained her health, with many questions about what she missed, her thanks to her friend for managing to save her from something you'd see straight out of John Carpenter. She was reunited with her family but moved to New York after Nancy announced she was moving in with Jessica.

"So, this is going to be a huge adjustment for you," Barb said Nancy, meeting her for lunch at a local diner.

"Yeah. Only thing I can save positive though is it doesn't hurt my spine."

Barb laughed, "I was talking about coming out to your parents and moving in with an older woman."

"Oh. Yeah. My mom was mad but I think she'll get over it."

"And you really love her?"

Nancy smiled, "Yeah...I think in some weird way we kind of need each other." She checked her watch, "I better get going, supposed to help with something."

"Cool. See you later, Nance."

Nancy entered the apartment, passing contractors on the way. She saw an entire room filled with strippers and not clients. One was on a stripper pole newly put in.

"Jess?"

"Hey, Nancy!" Jessica swung around on the pole, "What you think?"

Trish walked up next to Nancy, "I tried to talk her out of it."

Nancy shrugged, "Whatever keeps her away from the booze."

She couldn't lie, she really wanted to try out the pole.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
